Talk:Glenn Rhee (TV Series)
Seriously? Glenn "Rhee"?? That info isn't even canon... It was confirmed by Glen Mazarra via Twitter. Hallowseve15 (talk) 00:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) twitter is not canon... a comic book, a novel, amc page, oficial descriptions.. all these are canon, not twitter.. But you see, Glen Mazzara, who helps create the show Tweeted it. Hallowseve15 (talk) 02:11, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Could I have a link to this tweet please? - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 10:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Here you go Liam. My only question is, should we treat this as canon, or as something similar to the deleted scenes material? --Axel TWD (talk) 13:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Axel, I think we should only keep the TV series Glenn as Glenn Rhee because the comic could be different, until source is found of his name being Rhee in the comic and game. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 18:08, September 21, 2012 (UTC) But should we even do that? I mean it was never mentioned in the actual show so I'm not sure it should be treated like fact. Until they officially mention his last name, I think it should belong in the trivia section. Axel TWD (talk) 23:16, September 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Axel, the name of the article should just be called Glenn and just mention his last name in the Trivia section. Most people do not know this and will get confused and in the end, it IS Trivia knowledge to know his and Randall's last names. People have already said, Who the heck is Glenn Rhee? or How do we even know his last name? and so forth... so yea that's my thoughts on this. --06abrahb (talk) 06:38, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I agree, we should keep it as Glenn until confirmed or mentioned in the show. I also think we should keep Randall as just Randall, unless his name was mentioned in the show. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 15:57, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Rhee http://www.amctv.com/shows/the-walking-dead/cast/glenn It's on AMC's official site that his name is Rhee. We should just make it official. Kaffe4200 (talk) 15:54, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I also think we shouldchange it to Rhee, it is on their characte page, and pictures. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 02:09, October 1, 2012 (UTC) *Agreed. Glen Mazzara and the AMC Walking Dead website confirm Glenn's last name. Interesting Glenn didn't tell us Andrea's last name, but gave us Randall's. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:03, October 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree on the name change. The cited source for Glenn's name leads to the AMC website for Glenn "Rhee". We don't have accurate information ATM in my opinion. ~~Dale&OtisRIP~~ Agree - Seems like a natural change, especially since the AMC website is now a source. I'd argue that the comic version could also do with the addition, but I understand the desire for an additional source. - Goldenboy666 (talk) 01:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) What if we keep the page named Glenn? But put Glenn Rhee on the page?Team Schrute 23:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh my God, just freaking change it to Rhee. It was confirmed by Mazzara and the AMC Site, who fund the show. If you don't see those two things as valuable sources, you need some serious help. Hallowseve15 (talk) 23:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I think that we should change it to Glenn Rhee. AMC and the creators of the show all list it as Glenn Rhee. These are valuable sources that we should use. The names Fivel and Danielle are used, which were never even revealed by TellTale. I don't see why they can be used, while a name revealed by the creators can't. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 23:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Fine, change it to Rhee if it is so important. But that isn't saying that it may not be kept, other users might change it back. Plus, it you want it as Rhee, you will have to fix most of the links to Glenn Rhee. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 23:14, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh come on people, who cares what Glenn's last name is, it's Glenn, adding a last name just makes the page weirder to look at. Why not just keep it as "Glenn" Shellturtleguy (talk) 01:54, December 10, 2012 (UTC) *Because his last name is Rhee! Though people will always know him as just Glenn. It's fine. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:27, December 10, 2012 (UTC) There have been things on this wiki that have been changed with much less evidence like the Danielle page if you can change a characters name with all the evidence being unused audio files then I'm sure we can keep Rhee. It's been confirmed. If Glenn's last name isn't changed then you should change Alexander Davidson's status to unknown because there is the same amount of evidence that he's dead. It was confirmed. His last name is Rhee. If your not going to have it then show some bloody consistency and romove everything else on the wiki that wasn't directly stated. --CamTheWoot (talk) 03:39, December 10, 2012 (UTC)CamTheWoot Relationships Why is there no relationship post with Maggie or Hershel? Kranitoko (talk) 11:19, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Those sections are needed. If anyone would like to begin it, it is much appreciated. I will get to it as soon as I can. Axel TWD (talk) 15:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Text Revision Relationship section on Merle Dixon needs serious revision. The poor grammar of that article makes it impossible to clearly understand what this section of the page is about. ~~Zelazko I did a slight clean up on it, however it may be insufficient -Denz123 Killed Victims Glenn didn't kill any unnamed Woodbury soldiers... 23:13, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Yet another last name quesion Why does it have to be called "Glenn Rhee (TV Series)" and not just "Glenn Rhee"? I ask because no other variation of Glenn is known for the last name of Rhee. --ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 16:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Glenn Rhee Why Glenn Rhe (TV series) if there's no Glenn Rhee (comics)?-- 05:46, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, maybe we should get rid of the medium labels until it confirms their last name in another medium. ZoraLink10nLink (talk) 21:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Relationship with Daryl? I think Daryl/Glenn relationship should be listed on to their pages because they been with the same group of survivors since season 1 and went on many scavenging runs and missions as well. So do you think Glenn's relationship with daryl should be listed? ( 03:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC)) i actually think he's really annoying. he should have died in episode 4 instead of Amy. just sayin... User:JoeWinko (a.k.a. "Joe the Creeper") (talk) 12:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Glenn's Desth They Didn't say his name on talking dea on who died this episode So is he unknown on if he died Glenn is not dead. 100% sure Glenn isn't dead. It seemed pretty clear to be the walkers were eating Nicolas who fell on top of Glenn. Next week's episode will no doubt have a moment of Glenn scrambling out of there covered in Nicolas guts so the walker's don't eat him. BloodyFreak (talk) 02:24, October 26, 2015 (UTC) But why would Nicholas' guts make the Walkers not want to eat him? I don't think human guts are the same thing as Walker, they don't have the Walker scent. It'd be really dumb for Glenn to have made it out of that alive. Tweek54678 02:38, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Dumb or not, it will happen. It's practically confirmed. Glenn's actor didn't appear on talking dead, the memorial on there didn't say he was dead just "don't let it be true," he has been seen in pictures on set with a character yet to appear. He's alive. He'll probably roll under the dumpster or climb into it while they are eating Nicolas. Listing him as dead is just stupid because it's pretty much confirmed the other way. List him as "unknown" for now. BloodyFreak (talk) 03:06, October 26, 2015 (UTC)